Marque My Love
by seregilrocks
Summary: This story focuses on Alcuin and Delauney, and the odd relationship they shared. Starts after Phedre finds them in the library.WARNING *SPOILERS*Most characters and places belong to the author, except for one. Please READ and RREVIEW!
1. Chapter 1: Eula's Mercy

"_On the far side of Delaunay, he fretted with impatience, a smile at once kind and eager lighting his dark eyes"_

_-Phedre no Delaunay_

Alcuin awoke with a splitting headache, his head throbbing in time with his racing heart. Out of instinct, he patted and darted his eyes around the grassy clearing, unsure of where he was or why. It was light outside, causing his already white hair to shine, almost sparkle. Alcuin looked up at the most beautiful sky he had ever seen, and the air was so clear he had to halt his lungs from gulping it down.

Alcuin sat back, smiling up at the sun, even though he was clueless as to where he was and had no way to go about escape, he found the time to just sit back and enjoy the sunlight closing his eyes. "_Alcuin"_ a soft voice called to him, causing his eyes to snap open as he simultaneously got to his feet. He remembered that voice, the voice of his beloved. Just as Alcuin's brow crinkled in preparation for some major soul searching, a voice caught his attention. "Suriah, where did you go girl!" a voice called out. Alcuin turned quietly, measuring his steps as he walked up to the man. The man had long wavy brown hair, and matching light brown eyes. It was easy to tell from his carriage and looks that he was D'Angeline. A slight sigh escaped him as he caught up with him.

"Excuse me sir, would you mind telling me where we are?" Alcuin added the customary bow as he didn't know the stranger and didn't want to offend him. The man raised a brow. "Well lad, we're about 30 miles away from the City of Eula…" the main looked Alcuin over "Which I find interesting that you are out here in the backwoods. Are you a hunter lad?" Alcuin blushed slightly, his fair skin taking on a rosy complexion. "Actually sir, I'm not. I…" Alcuin didn't want to seem crazy to the man, so he made up a story. "My coach turned over not too far from here and my driver is nowhere to be found, but I did find an empty liquor bottle in his stead." The man grunted his amazement and disgust. "Well lad, I can take you to the City of Eula, I just need to get my dog Suriah first." Alcuin watched in amusement while the man yelled and cursed for this lost dog, and began to laugh as he saw the dog race unseen past his master and trot her way up to Alcuin.

"Sir…" Alcuin said concealing a laugh. "I've found her." The man turned, all anger on his face, yet as he walked up and the dog pounced on him, a small smile presented itself. Looking over at Alcuin, he extended a hand. "Nice to meet you, I'm Jean Mitchell." Alcuin nodded firmly. "I'm Alcuin no Delaunay."The man looked him over. "Ah…Delaunay, fine man he is." Alcuin's face split in a smile as he hopped behind the man on his horse, it was no coincidence he knew Delaunay, he was brilliant, a good man, and best of all his. At this thought, Alcuin blushed slightly and leaned his head against the man's back, letting the soft trot lull him to sleep.

* * *

Alcuin awoke a few hours later, being lurched awake as the man hopped off the horse preparing to help Alcuin down. Alcuin's eyes watered at the sight before him. Even in the just sparked moonlight, the City of Eula looked beautiful to his eyes. "Thank you, thank you sir! I will not forget you Jean Mitchell" Alcuin exclaimed while grabbing the man's hand and kissing it. The man scowled and pulled his hand away, smiling as got back on his horse and headed out of the city gates once more, or perhaps going to visit The Night Court first. Alcuin was overjoyed as he looked out at the bustling city he called home with Delaunay and Phedre. Suddenly over-eager, Alcuin called a coach and ordered them to tale him to the small mansion Delaunay called their home. Sitting inside, it was warm and soft, and Alcuin felt great, but was still troubled at how he had gotten here. Yes, this was his city. And yes, it looked identical, if but the weather was nicer here nearing winter, but something was out of place. Leaning his head back against the coach, Alcuin began to dream.

_In the library, I was reading the most magnificent volume written in Caerdicci about how to find the Master of the Strait's way of escape. Phedre had gone to complete her marquee to Naamah's service, so Delaunay and I busied ourselves with reading up. We had to do this, well actually Delaunay had to do this, and I just helped. He was doing it for Ysandre de la Courcel, granddaughter of the King of Terre d' Ange and future ruler. We were trying to get information on how to bring her Pictish betrothed here, and I remember Delaunay turning frequently to check my progress, as well as give me a smile or crude gesture to get me to laugh. It was at these moments that I had no shame or doubt in my choice as choosing Delaunay as my lover, though I was his bond-slave and he raised me. We…sat like that for some time when a squadron of D'Angeline came in and…we fought so hard. Delaunay shouted at me to escape, to leave, to run while he fought them, oh how he fought them! And I, even if I had a means of escape, could not, would not leave Delaunay, battling beside him and bringing down two of the bastards. Finally, I remember being stabbed, for the second time in my life, and seeing Delaunay look back at me, anger growing as he fought on. I awoke…I awoke to Phedre's screeching voice, grasping my hand while I asked her about Delaunay. The minute she said no…I knew, I knew I wouldn't make it. Through the blood streaming out of my mouth, after catching a glimpse of Delaunay lying in a pool of his own blood with several daggers sticking out of him, I fought death and held on to life, if but for mere minutes. I gave Phedre the message, and then…_

* * *

Alcuin shocked himself awake sweating profusely, shaking and clawing as a hand reached in and grabbed his arm. "Sir…sir. We've arrived" The coachmen announced. Alcuin jolted himself awake, tears streaming down his face. So…this was death. He got out slowly, hesitantly heading towards the door of Delaunay's city mansion, the place he considered home and safety. Reaching the door, his eyes widened as he caught glimpses of the people that worked for Delaunay, now all gathered once again in his home, and it tugged at Alcuin's heart to know that they too were dead. One of the maids smiled at him and wordlessly put her arms around him, noting his tear stained face and look of dread. "Never fear" she whispered to him. "We are home now, truly home." Alcuin nodded silently in agreement as she lead him to his old room, and his heart clenched at the sight of Phedre's room, yet it was empty, since she was still in the world of the living. The maid patted Alcuin's bed, and he made his way over slowly, snuggling his body into the covers. The maid leaned over before she blew his candle out. "By the way, my name is Suriah." Alcuin managed a small laugh through his tears as exhaustion claimed him and he slept.

And thus began Alcuin's "life" in the afterlife...


	2. Chapter 2: Shemhazai's Line

I awoke some time later to the usual hustle and bustle of Delaunay's household. It took a while for my eyes to open to full capacity, what with all of my crying and all. Suddenly like the steadfast, hardworking dame she was, Suriah swept in, dusting and opening the window to allow light in. "Well look at you my Lord!" she said raising a brow in my direction. "You look all but in your cups and thrown from the stables!" I managed a small smile in her direction.

I knew I must have looked terrible, it was not easy to find out one was dead, and worse off, I could not find my lord Delaunay. I looked at Suriah, solely concentrated on the task at hand, and felt a pang in my heart. She had just recently died as well as I had, and it pained me to know she was more capable of handling it then I was. "Suriah… what is your full name?" Suriah shot me another questionable glance, but sat on the side of my bed and answered anyways. "Suriah Belfond my lord, I was hired by Delaunay to help raise his gardens." Suriah's bright hazel eyes and curly brown hair lit up as she smiled, and I felt a pang of regret. In life, Phedre and I had been too involved with more 'important' matters as Delaunay's pupils then to get to know the staff. Now, I wish I had. "Yes, I'm one of Anael's scions, hence why the garden is looking so beautiful." She said beaming. I smiled, who knows who I originally was a scion of; all that mattered was now I served Naamah, same as Phedre. Those who serve Naamah usually serve in the Night Court of Blooming Flowers, and their main job is to service people in the ways of pleasure. Of course, since Phedre and I were bond-slaved to Delaunay, we served under his orders to whomever he chose, and it always helped him gather information for his quest to help Ysandre de la Courcel.

The sudden thought of Delaunay made my heart race. "Suriah…is my Lord Delaunay here?" My dark eyes were wide and I felt the perspiration on my skin; and from the sorrowful look on Suriah's face, she saw it too. "No master Alcuin…he has yet to return here. We just stay here and await his return." My heart felt like lead as tears filled my eyes. Delaunay was dead….right? Sensing my frustration, along with the knowledge that Delaunay and I were more than just Pupil and tutor, Suriah gave me a quick line before standing up. "Of course, he could be at his other home possibly." My eyes widened and a huge smile etched onto my face as I got up and squeezed Suriah in a hug. I had almost forgotten about Delaunay's other home in Montreve. From what Phedre and I had gathered from the gossips Anafiel no Montreve was cast out by his father in his youth, thus bringing him to take on his mother's maiden name, Delaunay. "Suriah, Suriah! Will you please have someone bring around the coach? I must go to Montreve!"

Suriah gave me a playful disgusted look then 'hmphd' as she made her way downstairs. I was already out of bed, packing all of my belongings in a rush. By the time Suriah came back, she blanched as she looked about my room. "Someone is in a hurry…" she muttered under her breath. I suppressed a smile and bade her help me take them down while I whispered to another servant. I smiled as I walked outside once more, seeing Suriah having an urgent discussion with the coachmen. "No wait! Master Alcuin does not have this many bags! I don't understand. Whose are these!?" I walked up behind her slowly, grinning like a cat. "Why they're yours silly!" I said humorously. Suriah's jaw dropped as she stared at me. "Master Alcuin, you don't understand, I'm not…" I cut her off before she could continue.

"You are more than worthy to accompany me on this journey, and you will so no arguing. Oh yes, and please stop calling me master." With one last gape of the mouth, Suriah glared a little but got into the coach when I ushered her in. With tears in our eyes, we waved farewell to the other servants at Delaunay's manor, it hurt even more though for the fact that death makes one clingy, and yearn for second chances, and I swore to myself on the road to the gates of the city that I would come back and meet every last one of them. Suriah and I barely spoke as the coach moved on, merely watched the bustle on the streets surrounding us. It surprised us a little, to see D'Angeline's from different periods of time scattered among the crowd. Suddenly, as we passed Night's Doorstep, a familiar figure bade me halt. "Stop the coach!" I yelled, getting out at a run and practically leaping into the man's arms. The man said nothing, merely smirked and held me close as well. It was Guy, Delaunay's sworn protector before his death, and it hit me even harder looking into those green eyes that he died saving me. I must have clung to him for some time because Suriah's voice yelled out of the coach "Alcuin! It's about time we could get going if you want to make it to Siovale in the next 3 days!" Guy glanced inside the coach, his eyes widening slightly at Suriah's presence, and he let out a slight yelp as I grabbed his hand and pulled him into the coach.

Suriah was right about one thing, it was about time we got going. But to go into explicit detail about the 7 day trip to Montreve would be pointless. What I can say however was that there were a few pit stops made, we had a messenger sent to Montreve to order a few gowns for Suriah and new clothing for Guy and I. I passed the days mostly sleeping and looking out the window, but when we reached Montreve's gates, I could no longer hold in my excitement. "Alcuin, you're shaking" Guy said in his low baritone. Suriah who sat beside me giggled whole-heartedly, and I quirked a brow then grinned in her direction, causing her to scowl playfully then turn. I could sense the relationship was moving from a platonic one between Guy and Suriah, but I cared not, for the anticipation of seeing Delaunay again almost made me dizzy. I glanced at Guy for a second and saw him smirk, even though he passed before Delaunay and I went into a more intimate relationship, it must have exuded from my every pore. "So…what will happen when we see him?" Guy asked quietly. I had not asked why he did not go to Delaunay's city manor, or why he barely brought up our trip to Montreve. "I don't know, we'll see" I said, positively beaming.

And see we did, for in the next 10 minutes, we saw Montreve manor, and apparently I had become so bothersome with my shaking Suriah had to sit on me. "Listen up you! Quit or the coach will tip over before we even arrive!" I glanced at Guy and sobered momentarily as I saw him smile, genuinely smile. Suddenly a flower blossomed in my heart, it could have been because we were on our way to see Delaunay, but suddenly I felt love come out of every pore. Suriah gasped as she looked at my face. "Beautiful…" she murmured, turning in my lap and kissing me on the cheek. I blushed slightly but angered her again as the coach went to a halt with my shaking.

As soon as the coachmen opened the door, I zoomed out. The weather was beautiful, and I turned to see Guy silently place his hand over Suriah's and my heart almost burst from happiness. As we stepped towards the door, my pulse raced, so ready to knock and see Delaunay's smile again. As if reading my mind, the door did open, however, it was not Delaunay, it was a beautiful woman who had the same features as him ushering us in. "Why hello!" she beamed at us, kissing all 3 of us on the cheek. My smile faltered a little as we stepped into the receiving room. "Uh…I hate to bother you my Lady. I was wondering if one Anafiel Delaunay was here." At that the lady's face fell slightly, but looked back up with a grin. "Ah lad…it is not an easy thing for a mother to hear that her son is dead. But…yes, he was here." I must have beamed again because Suriah shot me another glare, but then the words hit me, was? "My Lady…" I began. "May I ask where he is now if not here? I have been looking for him for a while." The woman's face looked questioning, as if debating something, than she looked as if she finally made a decision. "Ah yes lad, he has gone to the University of Tiberium." I gaped, why would he go there? I looked at Suriah who looked just as perplexed as I was, and yet Guy and The Lady Delaunay seemed to have hidden looks I couldn't decipher. The lady once again smiled, turning to her servants. "Please have the bedrooms ready, tonight we shall have guest!" I smiled back in her direction, the happiness slowly returning, though a hint of skepticism wormed its way in.


End file.
